


Kink List for HU Fics

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Other, just for fun, kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little list for what I write in my down time. which is very often because i dont have much to do right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink List for HU Fics

**Author's Note:**

> These are just head canons for fanfics I write with the boys in it. Sorry I didn't include Jeff, I might do one for him later.  
> If you would like an explanation for any of the kinks, please feel free to ask what they are!  
> Enjoy!  
> edit: wot. why do you people read this? jesus fuck baby danny, yall are sent from hell to make me happy. i thank you

Danny: femboy, leather, sexy/slutty clothing, sexual exhaustion, 3+ penetration, masks, sexual pain, cum marking(receiver), master/slave,

Jordon: hand/fingerjobs, licking, saliva, voyeurism, forced nudity, masks, face-fucking(giver),

Dylan: dirty talk, photographing/videotaping, ass worship(giver), masks, orgasm control/denial(giver), chubby chaser,

George: frotting, masturbation, sex toys, spanking(receiver), crotch sniffing, masks,

Jorel: bitting, navel play, scratching, spanking(giver), pseudo-rape, fear, masks, extreme humiliation(giver), master/slave, bloodplay,

Matthew: kissing, earplay, rimming(receiver), ballbusting, choking(receiver), masks,

Aron: femboy, bitting, scratching, spanking(receiver), pseudo-rape, masks, sexual pain, master/slave,

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments over kudos!  
> they keep me going!


End file.
